Breaking the rules
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta.“Veo que conociste a Astoria.” “Si que lo hice. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu hermana pequeña, no era tan pequeña?” Añadió con burla. “Alejate de ella.”Fue lo único que ella dijo. Fluff&Funny. D&A.


**Harry Potter & sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

Breaking the rules.**

_(Rompiendo las reglas)._

Refunfuñó frustrado mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" Dijo una voz del otro lado.

Draco rezongó. Había estado ya casi cinco minutos, tocando la puerta como loco, y si algo era lo que no tenía el (de las pocas cosas) era la paciencia.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" Preguntó asombrada una chica rubia.

"No soy su gemelo, Daphne." Rodó los ojos.

Ella meneo suavemente la cabeza. Por supuesto que era Draco, ¿Quién más tendría un genio tan sarcástico e irritable, como él?

"No te he visto desde Hogwarts. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto ella directamente.

"Negocios. Al parecer, el ministerio necesita que tu padre nos entregue unos documentos, yo sólo vine a recogerlos."

"Humm… Mi padre ahora no se encuentra, pero revisare en su oficina a ver si dejo unos recados."

Draco asintió y como si fuera su propia casa se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, junto al calor de la chimenea.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, después de un rato.

El joven giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse a una chica alta, de piernas torneadas y blancas, ojos de un azul eléctrico y cabellera corta y rubia. Draco sonrió, hacía años que no encontraba una belleza así.

"Debería decir lo mismo."

"No. No debería, esta es mi casa y por lo tanto, tú contestaras primero." Dijo la chica con altanería.

Casi como él era.

El chico se paro. "Draco Malfoy."Dijo tomando con cuidado la suave mano de la chica y besándola en los nudillos.

Ella sonrió.

"Un Malfoy, ¿Uh?," Dijo alzando la ceja. "¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"No te puedo decir que hago aquí, si ni siquiera se tu nombre." Su voz sonó lenta y deliciosa.

"Astoria Greengass." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿La hermana pequeña de Dapnhe?" Preguntó con sorpresa.

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa añadió. "Bueno, no tan pequeña."

"Tenias razón Draco, encontré esos papeles." La voz de Daphne rompió toda la atmosfera. Sin embargo, Draco no dejo de sonreír.

Cuando Dapnhe llegó, alzo una ceja en forma de cuestión.

"Gracias, Dapnhe." Dijo tomando los papeles de su mano.

Sin preguntar, Dapnhe empujo a Draco hacia la puerta.

"Veo que conociste a Astoria."

"Si que lo hice. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu hermana pequeña, no era tan pequeña?" Añadió con burla.

"Alejate de ella."Fue lo único que ella dijo.

Dapnhe estaba bien enterada de cómo Draco cuando era aun más joven, se dedicaba a seducir señoritas y usarlas como pañuelos.

"¿Y, Pansy?" Preguntó.

Draco rodo los ojos. "Gracias a Merlín que ya perdí contacto con ella. Aunque, aunque no lo creas, ya no hago esas cosas."

Dapnhe rió, "Claro."Dijo sarcásticamente. "Solo una cosa Draco, mantente alejado de Astoria."

Y como siempre, esta vez Draco tampoco respetó las reglas.

.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" Dijo mientras se tallaba fuertemente los ojos, la luz no la dejaba ver.

¡Pero quien toca la puerta, a estas horas! Se preguntó Daphne.

Abrió la puerta y casi se le cae la quijada del susto al ver lo que ahí tenía.

Un Draco Malfoy vestido de gala, con la corbata torcida y la camisa desfajada, con su hermana en sus brazos.

"¡Qué demonios!"Grito la chica exaltada.

Draco hizo un sonido de silencio. "Calla. La vas a despertar." Dirigió su mirada a Astoria.

"¿Cómo es que Astoria está ahí contigo?" Preguntó con voz baja, aún así exaltada.

"Se durmió durante el viaje de regreso."Dijo mientras pasaba dentro de la casa.

"¿De regreso a donde?"

"A nuestra cita, claro." Dijo Draco indiferentemente mientras subia por las escaleras, directo al cuarto de Astoria.

"¡¿Cita!?"

Draco rodó los ojos. "Si cita, mujer."

Él acomodo suavemente a la chica en su amplia cama, tapándola con mantas y arropándola bien, para que se mantuviera cálido.

"¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella!" Le recordó con enojo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las escaleras. "¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

La chica gruñó fuertemente.

Draco abrió la puerta, listo para irse, pero luego, añadió: "Descuida, Astoria sigue siendo virgen." Dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Daphne suspiró, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y furia. "¡Como sabias que…!"

Pero Draco ya había salido.

"¡Dile a Astoria que vendré por ella mañana, almorzaremos juntos!"

* * *

**N/A:** Si bueno, otra cosa mía en el fandom de Harry Potter, ¿He dicho que Draco Malfoy es deliciosamente sexy?, si bueno, no me pude resistir a hacer una viñetita de él & Astoria. Ya que en el libro no nos dice mucho.

En fin, feliz día & espero que les guste.

_Meriba ;) _


End file.
